


Fukatsu 愛

by Maaitaiyou



Series: #SakuraibaWeek [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, sakuraiba - Freeform, sakuraiba week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaitaiyou/pseuds/Maaitaiyou
Summary: Sakuraiba fic for #SakuraibaWeek Day 2Prompt: Matching Outfits





	Fukatsu 愛

**Author's Note:**

> Sakuraiba fic for #SakuraibaWeek Day 2
> 
> Prompt: Matching Outfits

As much as they want to spend more time, each of them have their own responsibility and commitment. For now it was enough to know that the met again and promised to meet at 7pm. Aiba had promised to cook dinner for them but he was worried if his cooking didn"t meet the other expectations. "Come on Aibaakaa, everyone loves your cooking and I know he will love it too" Nino tried to calm him but the overwhelmed feeling of meeting his prince again made him nervous. "But what if it doesn't suit his taste?" Nino help him to take off his white coat and pushed him out of the clinic "It was quiet today and we going to close in 30 minutes so you can go to shop for your dinner ingredient and make your best food that you want him to eat. Not what he want to eat but what you want him to eat" Nino purposely emphasize it so Aiba won't be stress if he got his point correctly. 

Surprisingly, Aiba managed to get it all done in one hour and fortunately there was no major cases after he left 30 mins earlier. What Nino said was true, he should served him what he wanted the other to eat not what the other wanted to eat and seriously he didn't know anything of his taste. The only memories he had of him was his 5 years old happy face when he saw food. The door bell rang as soon as he finished setting up the table but the man was not alone. "Sorry! I'm scared that I might be late so I brought her along" Haru chan woofing at the familiar sensei. "It's fine Sakurai-san" in his heart, he was thankful because it might be awkward if they were alone. The prince brought a chocolate cake, like Aiba, the only memory he had was how much the other enjoyed the chocolate cake when Aiba grandmother bake for them. "I still love sweet food and I'm glad you still love to eat like before, err.. prince?" "Sho, Sakurai Sho" "Aiba Masaki" "Can I call you Masaki?" He asked and Aiba nodded "call me Sho" and he nodded again. The dinner went well but no one dare to talk about how their relationship will be. As much as he was curious how Sho managed to find him, Aiba didn't dare to ask and as for now it was enough for him that he managed to find his prince back.

Nino was frustrated seeing how his best friend and the prince still trying to beat around the bush when they clearly love each other and decided to take the matter in his own hand even if that's mean he had to do something which was totally out of his ordinary routine which shocked his best friend. "Do I hear you correctly? You want to organiz a pajama party for your birthday?" Nino nodded while Aiba still staring at him puzzled, "Come on Aiba-kun, its not every year I asked you for this, I just want something different this year, please" Aiba was weak when his best friend look at him with his pleading eyes like a small puppy and agreed to help. Once he got a yes, Nino quickly updated his comrades of the plan. 

It was just a small party with less than 10 people who were invited. Apart from Aiba, Nino also invited three of their close kouhai, Yamashita, Kamenashi and Kazama. Both Yamashita and Kamenashi chose to wear checkered pajamas while Kazama in his favourite pajama full of Mickey Mouse print. They two guys from the florist were also invited to join the fun, Shun came wearing dark blue silk pajamas along with Jun who came with his boyfriend, Toma in matching Harry Potter theme pajamas. None came wearing the pajamas like the one Nino prepared for him. "You want me to wear this?" Aiba asked pointing at the panda jumpsuit. Aiba was aware how this animal jumpsuit pajama was in trend but to be the only one to wear it was totally not a good idea but he finally surrender to the birthday boy request after Nino begged him.

Aiba thought it was not bad when everyone saying how cute he was till the last guest of the party made their appearance. Ohno satoshi came wearing his dragon ball pajama with his best friend who came wearing the same panda jumpsuit as Aiba which made the veterinarian speechless because the principal looks so cute especially when he smiled showing his chipmunk teeth. Everyone applaud for them saying how cute they look together and the birthday boy doesnt seems to mind when the two panda stole his lights which confirmed Aiba suspicion that it was planned.

Sho tried his best to focus on the party but its hard when his sunshine was too cute in front of him. It took him a lot of courage to stop himself from kissing Aiba in front of all rhe guests. Everyone realized how Sho's eyes were following every movement of Aiba and how Aiba stole glance over him. As planned, Jun approached Aiba and flirting around him to provoke the other panda jealousy. Toma who had known the plan joined the fun. Aiba who was in darkness being as friendly as he always did. At first Sho ignored it but started to lost control when he saw Jun getting more friendly and Toma started to whispered in Aiba's ears. He felt his heart burning when he saw Aiba smiling sweetly at them and his rational was gone when Toma put his hand on Aiba's shoulder. 

Without realizing it, Sho pulled Aiba away from them and kissed him which left everyone speechless. Aiba was stunned but broke the kiss as soon as he realized all the eyes on them. He turned red and excused himself to go back to his apartment one level below Nino's. Sho was unsure what to do, "You should go to him" Satoshi said. Nino passed him Aiba's apartment extra key that he always kept for emergency used. Once the door closed everyone were talking if it was a good idea and if they will be fine, "Don't worry, this will be great help for them" Nino said and started the party again. Ohno followed him to the kitchen when he went to take more beers. "What about us?" Ohnos asked and Nino turned scarlet. "Maybe you should stay till the end to find out" Nino walked back quickly to the living room before Ohno could replied.

When he reached in front of Aiba's apartment, the door was slightly open. Sho entered quietly and saw Aiba, still in his panda jumpsuit sitting on the sofa, having his back facing the entrance. His shoulders were shaking showing the other was crying and it made Sho feel pain with guilt. He went closer, "Masaki!" But no reply, he sat beside him and hugged the other. He can feel Aiba stiffen in his arms. Maybe this will be a good time for them to talk and sort out the status of their relationship.

"Why do you look for me?" Aiba asked without looking at him. 

"I've always look for you" Sho replied, 

"But you never came back after that, I thought you had forgotten about me" the tears in his eyes started to fall again, there was a time when he almost lost hope when he met a dead end with his search. 

Sho turned him around so they were looking at each other, he wiped his tears and hugged him again. "How could I forget you when I've promised to marry you?" 

Masaki was surprised, he broke the hug and looked at Sho, "You still remember?"

Sho nodded his head. "I'm sorry that I didnt came back soon, my parents were too busy and they lost your family address. I came back when I was in my first junior year, fortunately, nothing much change in that seven years and with the memories I had, I managed to find your house but your family had moved out. I managed to find out your name when I showed the photo to your old neighbout and thats all the information I had but thanks to Satoshi and Haru-chan, I managed to find you." 

Masaki look at him confused. "The first time when he came to your clinic was a coincidence, he was attending a dog event with Haru-chan at Makuhari Messe and she feel sick on their way back. Your clinic was the nearest clinic his manager can find at that time. Of course the main reason he became a regular because he fell in love with Nino at the first sight which made him totally forgot about me looking for a guy name Aiba Masaki till Nino told him about your prince story when he saw, Haru-chan wearing a round pendant similar to the one that I gave you. Satoshi asked me to come with him so i could see and the moment when I saw your smile, I know you are my sunshine that I'm looking for and when you told me that you hope it was your prince who sent those flowers, it was a push for me to introduce myself to you." 

Masaki was convinced but Sho long explanation didnt answer his question why he look for him. 

"But why you took so long to introduce yourself when you can do it earlier?" 

"Because I want to confirm if you still looking for me as what Nino said" 

"Why?" 

"Because I want to keep my only promise to you" 

Masaki didn't have time to reply when he felt the soft lips on his once again, he melt in his prince embrace. Sho was relieved when he felt Masaki responded to his kiss. They broke it when both were out of breath. 

"I love you Masaki, will be my sunshine for my whole life?" Sho asked. 

Masaki nodded in tears. "I love you too my prince"

And they know they had to thank Nino for his matching Panda jumpsuit.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there was too many typo error & etc, because I'm typing this using my phone today as I was out of my house the whole. Hope you enjoyed the part 2


End file.
